El'i'nio
The El'i'noi are the founding species of the EIR. They are also among the most unique races ever to develop. Like the Taiidans they are known to be an aggressive and superxenoly strong species, unlike the Taiidans they work extremely hard to reign in their aggressive urges, and fight for logical responses rather than aggressive emotional responses. Characteristics El'i'noi are known for their extremely dark skin, and dark piercing red eyes. Due to their past they are among the most respected of races, known for being wise, and yet a defender of the weaker, and ally to the strong. They are known for their cultural leadership ability. They have seen hardships equal to the Taiidan race, but how they responded, how much more they saved, how much more honor they brought to others building up other civilizations who in returned to build them up, is a concept that the Taiidans seemed to have missed. A strikingly similarity between the El'i'noi and the Taiidans is a similar weight differences between the sexes. Males weighing on the average of 1800lbs and women around 1400lbs. Unlike the Taiidans though both sexes are relatively similar in size, each averages around 7ft male and female. Pregnancy for the El'i'noi is relatively simple, if it is a male, the female becomes a grey color, but if its female the mother remains the same black color. Pregnancy gestation typically lasts around 42 days. Children are similar to Taiidan children except both sexes can lift and run with 60lbs shortly after birth. Children who are born will quickly with a three days span learn how to crawl, then walk, and finally run. There is an old myth that El'i'noi babies had such tough skulls and bones that predators who took them from their mothers, would break there teeth and claws against their bodies. Even so a Taiidan and an El'i'noi got into a bar fight once and the El'i'noi head butted the Taiidan giving the Taiidan a severe concussion and knocking him out. A key thing to note is that Males lack hair. Females only have hair on their head otherwise they are without hair. El'i'noi by biology seem to have the most bizarre form of reproduction. Mating is as painful for both sexes as a human female trying to give birth, to triplets. But, after weeks of gestation both father and mother present at the birth will receive the sexual gratification as the baby is born, no pain just gratification, and as they touch their children for the first time they will be linked by their bio electricity and their bodies will become sources of gratification ever after this exponentially increasing with each birth. They seem to form the same links that Taiidan's do to their spouses but by different means and it seems to work for their offspring as well. Because of the pain experience in mating, there is no such thing as rape in their culture. Another thing is their near omni-compatibility with other species. There DNA is so dominate that it will change not only the child to their species but also the spouse. This makes them and their culture ultra dominate in the galaxy they dwell in. Unlike Taiidan culture, males and females are less hostile when somone touches their spouse mainly for the fact that both sexes can equally defend themselves and be a potential threat to life and limb. El'i'noi have a special gland in them similar to adrenlin but stronger, this gland is what they call the shine. It is released in a moment, when one comes to terms with that he/she that their life is not as precious as the lives of others, in this moment, death will occur shortly thereafter, but in the time between, the physicial feats they will accomplish will be of legend. One recording caught on visual by a Taiidan admiral of one his ships that was crashing toward a city and only one squad of El'i'noi stood in the path of the ship and city, and together has one they braced themselves their hands outstretched to the ship rushing toward them and the ship upon hitting them crushed in on itself, they held it at bay, and the ship did not harm a soul in the city. The squad stood looking out towards the city and then together they fell on their knees before toppling over dead. Culture Don't ever insult the Culture of the El'i'noi you'll make more enemies quicker than you will make the El'i'noi your enemy. They are very wise and few concepts escape them. They have had more diplomatic and cultural victories than anyone in the universe, in the short 10,000 years then in the millions that others have accomplished of the older races. Unlike other races encountered the El'i'noi live by a simple proverb. "He who build himself up, is hated or is feared, and inevitably will be to his ruin, he who builds up others is built up by them, and is rewarded infinitely for it." To those who laugh and build themselves up entire civilizations who do this, know this, the proverb rings true, sooner or later they are brought to utter ruin, but the El'i'noi build up all who are around them, they lead, they nurture, and they prepare the way for everyone. They have more allies then the stars in their galaxy. Some are weak, yet others are strong, and yet even others are more powerful then them, yet the respect for their culture and for them lifts them to a state of near godhood, and yet they are humble about it. Any El'i'noi you ask after a battle if he was afraid, and he will tell you truthfully yes or no. They understand the coward, and they also understand their own weakness, and they are not above asking for assistance. The pride of El'i'noi is the concept of family, and the pursuit of promoting good leadership and good morals. But the greatest pride is giving up their life to save others. If an El'i'noi "shines" it is the greatest honor to attain, granted they die, but that is a moment that is always recorded because the feats that are achieved are unforgettable. The emperor title is actually a very casual term, and bowing is never necessary, it is only done if those who come do it of the their own accord, the emperor can be visited by anyone, because it is the public figure, the real power lies in the congress. The El'i'noi trust until they have reason to no longer trust, the same goes for accidental firing on their ships or soldiers, but be very careful don't be like the taiidans who continued firing, hoping to back them into submission, they push back very hard. And if you attack their allies, prepare to have thousands of civilizations running to back them up along with the El'i'noi. History The El'i'noi have a very mysterious history, and they don't really record it, they started recording when they started making alliances. But a prehistory note makes them out to be unique they are a collaborative creation, Created by one Progenitor, one Precursor, one Coragadun, and Anu. There most sacred object is the three sided pyramid, which many tend to dot the landscape of their homeworld. The galaxy they dwell in is nearly 16 times the size of the Novan galaxy, and is one of the largest galaxies in the universe. The El'i'noi are said to have more strong alliances than the number of stars in there galaxy. And the words ring true, they have had their fights, they have had their wars, and they have had to wipe out a few civilizations before, but in the end, they made more allies than any culture can claim to. They are one of the few species to still believe in life after death, and they embrace that after death the evil shall be punished and the good shall be given eternal paradise. They embrace this with such a zeal that many cultures formerly atheist, or had a different belief converted to their belief, uniting them as allies even with stronger ties. Military Strength The El'i'noi themselves are known for their military, but because they allow every allied civilization to contribute to their armies, their army even at its base is equal to the Taiidans, but with their allies combined they topple the UGI's by 600 fold. The El'i'noi are incredibly advanced, They are nearly 15,000 years ahead of the Taiidans of 3600AD. Their allies fall both beneath and above in some areas of this technology, They even allied with the Q of their galaxy, a feat left to no one else to accomplish. Their starships are the most impressive, not only are they fabricated using bio vats, they can reproduce by fission. Their starships can be grown in a relative 5 hour period, any ship class, and they can reproduce by fission in a mere 20 mins. These bio ships are the main arsenal, and like the El'i'noi they to can shine, accomplishing things that they were never designed to do, even if the cost is the death of the ship. Each ship has the capacity to adapt the longer it surives more and more battles, and then upon reproducing by fission, passes on what it has learned and gained to its offspring.